


Stuck With You

by drarry_byler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M, Gay, Harry is bi, M/M, MY BABIES, Other, Potions Accident, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Sirius Black Lives, are any of them straight tho, first harry potter fic, minor Wolfstar, stuck together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_byler/pseuds/drarry_byler
Summary: ~I hate you, i really hate you, so much i think it must be true love, true love~Draco was thinking the same thing. "Potter, don't touch anything. I'm not failing today because you don't know how to make a potion." Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever Malfoy." He didn't want to have to speak with Malfoy anymore than he needed to. BOOM! "What was that?" That was the last thought both of the boys had before they faded into unconsciousness.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I don't own the characters or setting. I only own this story and this plot.

*3rd Person POV*  
“Harry wake up mate.” Ron said. “HARRY!” That came from a higher pitched voice.   
“I’m up, i’m up!” Harry’s eyes were still half closed. “Harry we’re going to miss breakfast”, Hermione said. She was standing over Harry’s bed. The dormitory was empty except for them and Ron. “Let’s go. We can’t miss breakfast. C’mon Mione, let him get ready.” They walked out of the dormitory to let Harry get up. 

When Harry finally got to the common room, breakfast was already over. “Seriously mate! Now we have to go to potions on an empty stomach.” Ron said(more like yelled). Hermione rolled her eyes. “Is food all you think about?” They started to bicker as per usual. Harry tried to tune them out. “Guys shut up! Snape will kill us if we’re late so let’s go.” They made it to the dungeons in time, but Snape still took off points. “Potter, you’ll sit with Malfoy today.” Harry looked at Draco and Draco sneered. This was going to be a horrible class. 

Draco was thinking the same thing. “Potter, don’t touch anything. I’m not failing today because you don’t know how to make a potion.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever Malfoy.” He didn’t want to have to speak with Malfoy anymore than he needed to. BOOM! “What was that?” That was the last thought both of the boys had before they faded into unconsciousness. 

“Harry….stuck!?...Malfo….fix....days?!” Harry could hear snippets of conversation. It sounded like Hermione, Ron and someone else. Harry peeled open his eyes and got a blast of brightness. “He’s waking up.” Was that Mione? Oomph! “Mione, you’re gonna kill him.” Thank goodness for Ron. Seriously how can someone so small be so strong! “Hey guys!” Was I in the hospital wing? “How long have I been out and what happened?” Ron wasn’t looking him in the eyes. “Guys, what?” Hermione said, “Well you got knocked out by a poison disaster. It was an accident.” Ron’s eyes widened. “ACCIDENT! It was not an accident. Crabbe threw something into Nevilles cauldron.” Harry thought that made more sense. “Well when can I leave?” Harry was itching to get out of the hospital wing. He never liked it. It reminded him of when he was with the Dursley’s before he found out he was a wizard. “Mr.Potter, you may leave once Professor Dumbledore gets here,” said Madam Pomfrey. Harry scrunched up his nose. Why would Dumbledore need to come see him for a small injury? He looked up at his friends and was about to ask them when Dumbledore walked in through the doors. “Hello professor! Ron and I were just leaving, right Ron?” Ron looked at me with a sorry look, “Yah, bye Harry.” They left and Dumbledore sat down next to Harry. “Professor, why are you here?” He looked at Harry and said, “To talk to you about sleeping arrangements Harry.” Now Harry was really confused! “Sleeping arrangements? For what?” Dumbledore looked excited for some reason. “For you and Mr.Malfoy of course.” WHAT! 

*Harry’s POV*  
Harry’s head was pounding from all of the news. He was stuck to Malfoy! Dumbledore said that the explosion had caused everyone in the class stuck with the person closest to them which was horrible for Harry because the person next to him was Draco flipping Malfoy. Ron and Hermione were stuck to each other and Harry was hoping that would help them become less oblivious. Everyone could tell those 2 were in love. Why did Harry have to be stuck with the person who hated him the most. Of course he felt the same way but that was besides the point. Worst of all, Malfoy didn’t even know yet. Stupid git hasn’t woken up. And, Harry was going to have to tell him. According to Dumbledore, this was a great thing. Inter-house unity and all. 

*3rd Person POV*  
Draco didn’t want to wake up yet. ‘Wait what? Why am I asleep. Wasn’t I in potions?’ He opened his eyes to see a ceiling which definitely was not his dorm. Harry’s voice called out, “Finally Malfoy. You’ve been asleep for so long.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Why are you even here Potter?” This time Harry rolled his eyes. “We are in the hospital wing Malfoy, why would I be here?” Draco flushed, “Why am I here? Weren’t we at potions?” Draco sat up on the bed. Harry said, “Yah, we were but an explosion happened.” Draco started, “Was it Longbottom. Why is he even at this school, he’s such an idio-” “SHUT UP MALFOY! You’re so infuriating. And actually it was your bodyguard Crabbe!” Draco’s eyebrows jumped up into his hair. “Wow Potter, didn’t know you knew such big words.” Harry was getting so annoyed. “You better shut up Malfoy because we are going to have to live together for the next few weeks.” Draco’s head turned so fast to Harry that Harry almost laughed. “What do you mean we are going to live together!?” Harry’s bad mood came back. “I mean that the explosion made everyone in potions stuck with the person they were closest to.” Draco got a confused look on his face. “Wait if this happened to everyone, why are we the only ones here?” Harry smirked, “Wow Malfoy, not going to ‘tell your father about this’”. “Shut up Potter! I will hex you.” Harry sighed. “Fine, it’s because we were closest to the actual explosion other than Neville.” Madam Pomfrey walks towards them. She tells them that they can leave but if they feel anything wrong they should come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I don't own the characters or setting. I only own this story and this plot.

Harry and Draco were walking towards their new room. They were going to get their own room because they were the only 2 from the class that weren’t stuck with someone from their own house. “Potter! Do you even know where we’re going?” Draco did not want to go anywhere with Harry. “Yes Malfoy, I do! If you could just shut up for 5 minutes, we would probably already be there.” Malfoy had been talking the entire time they were going to the room. “Okay Malfoy, we’re here.” They were standing outside a huge door in a hallway near the kitchens. “Well, how do we get in?” Harry rolled his eyes. “How do you think Malfoy? There’s a password. Oddsbodkins!” The door opened with a slight noise. This room hadn’t been used in a long time. “Great, we have our own rooms. I hope to never see you near mine Potter!” Draco tried to walk to his room and focus on the word tried. “Aagh! MALFOY! Did you forget that we are stuck together? We can’t go any more than 3 feet apart from each other!” Draco made a face of horror as he asked, “Then how are we supposed to take baths and sleep?! And how do they expect us to go to our classes?!” Harry got up from where he had fallen on the floor and said, “I don’t know Malfoy. Dumbledore is going to talk to all the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherin at dinner tonight. Look at least we get a good room.”  
Harry was right about that. The room they had gotten was beautiful! It was a mixture of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw colors. All of the furniture was brand new and looked like it had never been used before! There weren't any windows for light but there was a beautiful chandelier that looked like it didn’t belong at Hogwarts. 

“Potter! Are you going to spend all day looking at the sofa or are we going to dinner?” Harry looked away from the room and stared at Malfoy. “Fine, let’s go.”

When they got to the great hall, Harry started to walk to the Gryffindor table. “Potter where do you think you’re going?!” Draco yelled. “To the table for dinner?” Harry looked genuinely confused as to why Draco was yelling. “I’m not going to sit with a bunch of filthy Gryffindorks!” Draco started to walk to the Slytherin table. “First of all don’t call them that and secondly, I’m not sitting with your snake friends.” Harry started to walk to the Gryffindor table pulling Draco with him. By now almost everyone was staring at them and word had gotten around about the potions accident. Draco pulled Harry back towards the Slytherin table and Harry said, “Fine I'll sit with the Slytherins if you sit with the Gryffindors tomorrow.” Draco stopped and stared at Harry and said, “Fine.” Harry hadn’t thought Draco would agree that easily.

“Draco! Why is Potter here?” Pansy asked Draco. Draco sat down across from her. “We’re attached, Pansy, he’s not going anywhere, sadly enough.” Harry awkwardly stood there until a dark-skinned boy named Blaise Zabini told him to sit down. “Hello, Potter.” Harry was actually shocked that somebody was attempting to talk to him and was about to answer when Draco said, “Blaise, why are you talking to scarhead?” Blaise looked at Draco and said, “Well Draco I’m trying to be smart and Potter would be a good ally.” Harry was confused on what Blaise meant by that. “What do mean ally?” Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Harry. “Potter if you're going to sit here, you should stay quiet. Nobody wants to talk to you.” With that Draco turned back to Pansy and left Harry to eat alone. 

Finally, dinner was over and Dumbledore dismissed everyone except for the people stuck together. “Good evening students! I know that there has been an accident and things are weird for you all but don’t worry. We know how to fix this problem but the objects required will not be ready for a few weeks. I know that you all want things to get back to normal and we do too. Now since you cannot be too far from each other, there will be a few changes. To sleep, we recommend you push your beds together to make it easier for you. If you want to shower or use the bathroom, use a silencing charm and a disillusionment charm. If you have any problems, do not hesitate to talk to any professors. Have a good rest of the day!”

Everyone was walking back to their dorms when someone grabbed Harry. “HEY! Let go of m-oh hey guys. Sorry, I thought you were some random person.” Hermione and Ron had pulled Harry into an empty classroom and by default Draco too. “Ugh. Mudblood and Weasel. What do you want?” Ron turned red with rage and yelled, “We wanted to talk to Harry, Malfoy, so why don’t you shut up!” Hermione slapped him on the arm and said, “Harry, why were you sitting at the Slytherin table at dinner?” Harry looked at Draco and answered, “Because Malfoy here can’t sit with ‘Gryffindorks’. We’ll sit with you tomorrow.” Draco started to walk out of the room and Ron said, “Well good luck mate!”  
When Harry and Draco got to their room, Draco immediately started walking towards the bedroom. “Woah Malfoy, slow down,” Harry said. Draco kept walking and Harry got pulled with him. “Alright Potter, you will sleep on the floor and I’ll be on the bed.” Harry scrunched up his nose and said, “Why am I on the floor? You should be on the floor!” Draco sneered, “A Malfoy doesn’t sleep on the floor! THAT’S OUTRAGEOUS!” 

Harry looked around the room. It was a big enough room for 2 people. It had one big bed and a small table with a chair. There was also space for their trunks.

“Why is there only one bed?” Dumbledore had said that they were supposed to push their beds together, but if there was only one what were they going to do. “I don’t know Potter, but I’m taking it.” Draco walked towards the bed and sat down on it. Harry started to pull off his shirt. “POTTER! What are you doing?!??!” Harry looked at him quizzically. “Changing? I’m not sleeping in this.” Draco was turning red. “Well, you can’t just change here. Go to the bathroom.” Harry started to smirk realizing that Draco was blushing. “Why Malfoy, you like what you see?”  
Malfoy started to stammer, “I-wh-no-ugh just go change in the bathroom Potter.” 

When Harry came back from the bathroom, Draco was sitting on the bed getting ready to sleep. Harry was wearing grey sweatpants and a loose, red shirt. “Malfoy, aren’t you going to change?” Draco startled from the trance he was in and replied, “Um yeah.” Harry looked at him with a curious look and asked, “What were you thinking about?” Draco got up and started walking towards the bathroom while saying, “First of all, it’s none of your business, and secondly, just how we haven’t argued in the past 10 minutes.” Draco’s voice muffled at the end because he was in the bathroom. “Yeah you’re right Malfoy, we haven’t which is shocking since you’re such a pompous git.” Draco opened the door and said, “Whatever Potter, at least I'm not sleeping on the floor!”  
Harry’s last thought before he fell asleep was ‘stupid git’.  
Draco’s last thought before he fell asleep was ‘stupid, hot git’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are making some progress here. Harry is flirting and Draco is accepting some thoughts. I have already started on chapter 3 so i'll update this soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I don't own the characters or setting. I only own this story and this plot.

The next morning, Harry woke up to Draco yelling at him. “Malfoy shut up! What do you want?” Draco pulled Harry up and said, “Get up and get ready! I’m not going to be late for class because of you!” Harry yawned and walked to the bathroom. He got ready and came back outside. “Let’s go Malfoy.”

“Where are you going?” Harry stopped walking and turned back to Draco. They were walking to class after eating breakfast. They had sat at the Slytherin table again, but Harry was too tired to argue. Harry raised his eyebrows. “Class, did you forget?” Draco sneered and said, “No scarhead, I have Arithmancy first.” Harry started to walk again while saying, “Well I have Transfiguration and that’s where we are going.” There were 5 minutes left until class started. “Potter! My class is more important than yours!” By now they had reached the Transfiguration room and were standing outside the door. “Well you got the bed and we sat at the Slytherin table, so I get to choose what class we are going to. Plus, your class isn’t that important.” Harry walked into the room pulling Draco with him. 

“Hey Harry! Where were you at breakfast? I thought you were going to sit with us.” Hermione and Ron were sitting at the tables near the back and Harry and Draco sat down right behind them. The class had Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. “Sorry Mione. I’ll sit with you guys at lunch and dinner.” Hermione turned back to the front of the classroom as Professor McGonagoll appeared. “Students, things are going to be different today. As you know, some students are stuck with others meaning that they can’t go to all of their classes because they can’t be in 2 places at once. For this reason, we are going to move all of the Slytherin and Gryffindor 5th year classes to be together. Now if you take a class that isn’t Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms or History, and your partner doesn’t take it, you will still be able to go, but your partner will have to come with you. Gryffindors, you may leave. You will start your classes tomorrow.” She dismissed the Gryffindors and they walked out. 

“Harry, wait up!” Harry stopped, but Draco kept walking. “Malfoy stop.” Draco rolled his eyes, but came to a stop. He turned around to see who had called Harry. “Hey Hermione,” said Harry. Hermione came up to them with Ron. “Hey, you’re sitting with us today at lunch.” Draco said, “Potter lets go. I can’t be seen hanging out with you people.” Harry rolled his eyes and said, “Trust me Malfoy, none of us want to be anywhere near you either.” Draco turned around and started to walk towards their room, so Harry said bye to his friends and went with him. 

Harry and Draco got back to their room. Draco sat down on the sofa and Harry sat next to him. “So, Malfoy, truce?” Draco turned his head to look at Harry. “Why?” Harry sighed and said, “We are stuck together, so we should at least be civil, it'll make this easier.” Draco looked like he was thinking things over. Finally he made a decision, “Alright Potter, we can have a truce until we get fixed. This doesn’t mean we are friends!” Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. 

Harry got up and started walking towards the door. “Where are you going Potter?” Harry replied, “Call me Harry and I'm not staying here all day.” Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him to the door. “C’mon Draaaco! We don’t have work, so you can’t make excuses.” Draco rolled his eyes and made a face when Harry said his name. They’d called each other different names for years, so this would take some getting used to. 

“Why are we at the quidditch field? It’s not like we can play.” They were on the field. Nobody else was there at the moment. “True, but it’s something we both like and at least we won’t fight here...too much.” Draco looked out at the empty field and asked, “What are we going to do anyways?” Harry looked around for something and said, “Oh yah, there’s a practice today.” Right on time, the Gryffindor team walked out onto the field. They were all there except for Harry. Oliver saw him and started to walk over. “Hey Harry, you can’t be here.” Harry asked why and Oliver said, “Well we can’t have Malfoy telling the Slytherin team anything.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Fine, we’ll leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not updating in a while. I had a lot of school work and stuff going on. I will probably update next week because it is Thanksgiving break for me. :)

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I have shipped drarry for a long time so I'm excited. Please leave me feedback and be harsh but not too harsh. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy this fic.


End file.
